This Night
by Tend to Infinity
Summary: A single night has its near-infinite thoughts and sounds and feelings, and their second unofficial date raises the eyebrows and expectations of everyone that they meet.
**Chapter 1**

The loud scrape and then thud of her window sliding up and smashing its own roof confirmed her suspicions: it was much too loud. It'd come to be that the noise of her neighbours, who had actually quietened down for her lately, had made her even more self-conscious of her own potential racket. It was a necessity though; that final push to the peak of a long, fruitful, productive, and wonderful day.

So, there she gazed, eyes out to the greys and blues that were replacing the reds and oranges of the receding sun, which was headed elsewhere to watch someone else in their day; but that is theirs. This was hers, her day, coming to a close. Her focus shifted drearily and dreamily around, from the long path three storeys below lit both in sight and sound by the little lights humming away, to the various animals making their pilgrimages home.

"What is this?" she asked herself, out loud, seeing a pair in the street below.

\- It's okay there they go just a lovely lovely couple on their long way home too close to the curb too close good thing they don't have children else I'd be out there and they'll see how lucky a rabbits foot I tell you their footsteps are so random that they must be enjoying the road how sweet what yes I don't think I can wait any longer

The peak itself was not the truly joyful moment; it rarely is. In fact, it had been the journey upwards which had made her now, in not-so-quiet contemplation (her sighs surely made their way to someone's ears), so contented, joyful, excited and exasperated.

\- Thank everything everything that I do not have to try and sleep no I'd be tossing and turning and tapping its everything in me not thumping the floor like a kitten and I'm smiling away Im sure my cheeks are staring to redden and he'll see it through the fur as if he's never seen it before but I always manage to look in another direction but I'm sure he must know everything by now look at the little line of hamsters I can't possibly think that it's not right I mean what if the commissioner heard me he'd definitely have the last laugh so when is he coming. When when when will it be he said at night and that could be any time he was once the street fox he could be among any body then and the night is wherever you find something over your head Oh I wonder if he brought me something

The focus of her wild and varied thoughts, combining the world around her with the world within, was that focus of her wild and varied life, over the last few weeks since she had arrived amidst those sights and sounds of the city. Her eyes were beginning to flit again, trying to find something to distract her. She look out over the sky. Each of the sounds of the city, which had first been a little alarming to here heightened sense, now had their own little musical tone to them, and she caught snippets of conversations from time to time.

"-will it be sorted by the time I'm home Jo" "-come on, we don't have all the" "-I must have left the potatoes, but I can get them at Richard's on the street corner, Abbie, it's not a probl" "-ook how amazing the colours are, it's beautiful! Let me get my pho"

\- I can't stand it any more I've got to go out but what if he comes back in before then he'll think I've abandoned him or worse that I'm hurt then he'll come climbing in and find my hidden key or trick my neighbours with his wonderful words and then he'll see that I'm gone for all the work and it'll make it all hundreds and hundreds of times worse no for all of it I just can't leave but I just can't sit here like some carrot reddening and waiting for a hand I must do something I might as well be back on the farm in the dirt like when I was a child waiting I wonder who Abbie is and what she's cooking she's probably a giraffe too

Sighing again, though this time far more exasperated and contented, she twirled round and tapped her way across the floor to her desk, eying the alarm. When she reached it, picking it up, she watched the dots go on and off remembering that each time it happened she was at least one dot closer.

It was the mark of her: she was patient, usually. As is the case with any hard working dreamer, and as certainly is the case in anyone who has known the rewards of the waiting and working game.

\- I was worse back then when I looked out of the window at the night was just coming over the whole fields and every time I tried to hear I could hear Jay jumping around because he'd snuck some of the sugar the rascally little one I can do this I did it then and better the wood of that floor was far softer and the chill of the cold floor was refreshing and sent me straight packing into the covers which were so soft surrounded me and I sunk only a little and rocked in the comforts of home but I am not a kid now I have to start ignoring the fluffy and I can always get Mum and Dad to send me the duvets but I bet they're holding on to them the wonderful wonderful parents I should call them and tell them how things are going but I already called them this morning and they'll think of me as a kid again and then

"Urgh!"

Her head went to the table, although this time with the awareness that she might redden her head if she hit it too hard. Without looking, her hand shot quickly up and hit the button on the top of her alarm clock, turning on the radio.

"-o the smooth Jazz channel, where smooth Jazz can smooth out the roughness of another long day. Now playing Busy Gillespie, the coolest of the cats"

"That'd be hamsters, Guy."

"Yes, yes. Hamsters. Would hate to make that mistake, especially today."

"The cheeks give it away."

She smiled, and not so much at the terrible joke of the pair on the radio, and more at her now funny chain of events after her most disappointing day.

\- So many sad songs in a row means it couldn't have just been my bad day yeah that's right maybe there's something to that if everyone else is having a bad day maybe I could have just gone over and cuddle them and been better with them but maybe what if he'd mind with his eyes that can so quickly become so sad when I've seen anger and sadness in them together my heart nearly falls out of me

She looked at the clocked.

"7.30!"

She had another half hour until she was apparently supposed to hear him knock at the door, or so she had figured out. She had heard him the day before say that 8pm is when the night starts, but she was dubious of this information.

\- I can't even press the irritating fox lovely eyes and chest and brows resting lowly and looking down oh for all of it he would just know how much I'd enjoy it and then I'm clingy and then he'll go and there are so many different to me and that's the problem all the sameness and differences can't be fought against but yet here I am yes here I am and I'm a lot stronger than all this and I know it and he knows it and he must like it else he'd never agree to be my partner

"My partner…"

\- You know you love me what a stupid thing to no it is not I suppose or is it can it be if it is true

The head did not hit the table this time, though it would've have braced itself a little had it eyes to watch this nervous and excited bunny.

A drift of air passed over her, and she looked down at her arm to see the fur flow along like a meadow.

\- so far away now from the long green spaces which go away and away... The grass on my back and the cold feeling of it all on my arms and neck alone and looking out over all of the grassland and seeing the gentle bustle of my village where the smoke comes out from atop the many houses and their networks of basements curling all beneath though I'd always be happier out on the prairies after the chores and work of wrenching out the carrots and trying not to eat them and then doing my run out into the evening break. How soft the sun felt on me and oh the warm warn warm wind that it made Yes he and I will go there one day soon very very soon and lie together and wait for a while and maybe I'll feel his arm beneath my neck and my ear against his heart and hear it beat and maybe the ants marching alone and the grass singing away in the wind and maybe then mum tapping way telling us that dinner is ready oh would he even fit in on a rabbit farm of course he would he fits in with me

She frowned, and found her gaze focus resolutely on the microwave in the corner. She moved over to it and looked into the blackness, before opening it so that its light would add to the atmosphere of her room. She left it open.

"No more of those horrible things!" she said to herself, looking over to the door to the small kitchen. Her parents had started sending her packages from home, containing food and the occasional present. She couldn't be more grateful.

\- You're getting far too ahead of yourself Judy mom used to say that I'd be head over foot into the dirt if I wasn't careful but then she said just the same thing about the police force

"Look where I am now!"

\- I quite even like those songs now but I certainly wouldn't want to hear them in fact yeah I'd rather here anything else and even on that awful day it would be worse now who needs all now bumming me out

With a smirk, she shut the microwave again.

\- How could I feel so good if I hadn't felt so darn bad it would just be one good on another and I'd get bored but I shouldn't keep thinking that way no sir eee because then when everything's good I'll be bored and could I be bored right now certainly not when I get to see the softness of his eyes

Again, she flitted back and forth, pacing around the room. She's already got dressed, with a pink and black square patterned and long sleeve shirt, which she had bought especially, and which was particular cut to hug her waist in the way that she liked. It was beginning to hit the middle of autumn, and the cold was coming in.

\- I wonder what the winter in Snowton is like in winter is it the same or do they make it even more wintery and cold if so I'll definitely have to avoid it I wasn't built for all this but I must be if the chief assigns me and I will smile and love my job I am so lucky and I won't be wasting a second of it

Here she paused, and looked at the window.

"There's no reason to just torture myself like this," she said, as if to someone in the room. And, resting her hand on her hip, she checked the clock again. When she saw it read 7.35 it strengthened her resolve, and she made for the mirror.

\- if he comes when I'm against the wall I'll just say I was bored of waiting for him but he'll see right through that but I'm smart I'll think of some way to save my face oh I look so chubby today

She sucked her cheeks in a little.

\- and fatter too this is mum's fault I need to keep it all down

Her hands found her sides, and she smoothed her shirt over them with a hand on each side of her body.

-there's tomorrow to hit the gym full style it's all the hopes but if I get out of shape they'll all overtake me so quick it'll leave me holding my hat I actually don't where hats that often but I bet with my ears down behind I'd look great a nice blue one I'll go to the shop tomorrow or maybe tonight if we pass anywhere no nowhere will be open

"There's always tomorrow, I won't complain!" she posed into the mirror, staring herself in her fiercely purple eyes. And, on smiling, swished her way through the room, and shutting and locking the door behind her with her coat already on.

The long lane of the hall presented itself to her, with its brown walls and browner floor. There was a time when this almost took the energy out of her, but now she did not even notice. In fact, being quite a strong little creature, she had become so accustomed so quickly that she noticed very little of her regular surroundings.

She hustled down the stairs quickly, occasionally jumping down two steps for the fun of it.

\- I am an adult I can't be hopping around off the job what kind of example would I set there are children living here though it's a lovely quiet day today everyone is home and snug for goodness sake I hope so but there's so much going on in the world there's bound to be someone ruining it

The thoughts carried her through the door. The breeze caressed again on the street, the red was still receding away and the twilight had given Zootopia its grey-blue glow. It wasn't her favourite time of day, that way day, but it was her second favourite. She was still in awe of the city, and secretly hoping the awe would last forever. She wasn't going to hold her breathe however, in fact her training had made it such that she noticed the nooks and did not forget them.

There was a steady trickle of people around her, passing her either without noticing or with a gentle smile. Creatures of middling size populated this side of town: the rabbits and middle mammals. She looked across the road to the other blocks, as people let themselves in.

\- I wonder where we'll go he never says to maintain his mystique despite becoming a bonafide maintainer of peace I really hope he's happy he seems it but he's so strong he never let's on his emotions but I swear I'm going to see more of him I know there's so much beneath that surface he could take me to no I should be taking him somewhere I'm his boss after all we say partner but in reality I have the ruling paw I earn more I think and I know this job a lot better than him but then he knows the city

"I'll let him take me."

\- yes definitely

She had to contain a little "eee" she found mounting inside her, which manifested itself as her leaning against the wall of her apartment building, people watching again.

"Brr," came from her, and she tightened her coat around her, and lifted up its hood over her head, taking the familiar care to flatten her ears down her back. It was a particularly fluffy one, and she hadn't yet quite decided if it was too much or not.

\- That's a little fast but that whoosh was so exhilarating maybe I should go and see to it but I've not got my uniform and that light will go off soon I have no evidence it's above the limit I don't think it was actually no it wasn't there are cameras all around here I would have seen it flash if he'd have been over the limit oh look at that that is way too much

"Mrs. Marley let me give you a hand!"

"Oh, thank you Judy!"

Mrs. Marley was a somewhat elderly turtle, and was arriving with her food for the week, having appeared around the corner at her expected pace. A trick of the city, the best places to live are where the turtles are, because they find that place which is closest to all the necessities, so they aren't walking too far. Of course, Judy did not know this on moving here, but she had been informed by her partner about some of the more useful ins and outs of city life.

\- she always orders too much the poor thing I do like the smile when I call her Mrs I wonder how she feels after the year since he died her sad eyes and browning shell on the corners but she always keeps herself so presentable with that lovely necklace I wonder if there's a photo in there she seems to be getting alone I wonder if she will ever find another person to keep her company maybe she could marry again

She took the bags from her hands, and walked besides her.

\- this will also save a little bit of time and I get to do a little bit of workout and I love her smile

"I saw you in the paper again, dearie," Mrs. Marley said.

"Yes, it's amazing. I can't believe how much attention is coming to little old me."

She found herself looking at her feet, and flexed her toes inside them.

-He noticed that I do that and called it cute maybe I'll do it when I see him and see if he notices with those eyes that are always seeing everything we would be a perfect together in that way with his eyes and my ears

"I can believe it, I absolutely can," she said, hobbling a little as she went along at that familiarly slow pace.

\- I wonder why she walks everywhere would it be rude to ask I suppose not

"Thank you," Judy said, timidly. "Mrs. Marley?"

"Yes, child?"

\- child it sounds nice coming from the elderly

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Of course not."

"-ere it is. I've been keeping the pho-" "- eally like this car, think you could try getting some over ti-"

"Why do you walk everywhere? Wouldn't it be easier to keep a car handy?"

"-an you just get in the frame, I don't want to forget this. Point the camera u" "-inopower makes it in its own league, you have no ide-"

\- I really hope I'm not crossing a line here and I don't even know what these men get out of there cars I mean my little guy gets me where I need to go wherever and whenever and even when we go in the main car I feel like I'm in a big cage those doors I really hope I haven't upset her

Judy watched Mrs. Marley's face, but was met with no unease. A little smile played across the old turtles face. "Ah, it keeps the old joints moving," Mrs. Marley explained. They had only completed a tenth of their journey to the middle of the row, and Mrs. Marley was relishing the company and may have been going just a little slower than usual. "And I still enjoy being in control of my life. I like the walks and the walking. Jack used to say the same thing: 'Miriam you are far too old'. Well, he's in the ground first, so who's too old now!" She giggled a little at this point, with a warm smile of her face. She looked outward somewhat, in memory.

Judy laughed awkwardly.

\- Can I laugh with her she seems to be okay with it

They passed the walk with pleasantries and genuine interest in each other, although Judy was distracted with her own thoughts which rambled on as she went about talking.

-it's so hard living with so many species you just have to learn everything and there is so much to learn and I don't want to upset everyone but we rabbits don't know our ways until we're with everyone else but maybe Mrs. Marley has been here her whole life

"You seem to have a spring in your step," Mrs. Marley remarked, turning her eyes slowly to meet Judy's. "And even more than usual. You've got plans tonight, haven't you, dear?"

"How did you know?"

Mrs. Marley chuckled again. "Of course I do, I've seen a lot, you know. So, who's the lucky bunny to be buying you dinner tonight?"

\- Lucky rabbit

"Oh, no. It's nothing like that. It's my partner. From the force," she found herself, in a fluster, tripping over the words, which was made worse by the knowing smile creeping slowly across the senior's face. "Nothing like that."

\- wait what's wrong what's happened she looks a little thoughtful why are her eyes like that

"I remember, the fox; what was his name again?"

\- Does she seriously dislike him when she doesn't know him how

"Yes, he is a fox," she said, with an almost calm annunciation of the word "fox". "His name is officer Wilde."

"Officer," she repeated, slowly. Her head shook ever so slightly, then, as if after completely some thought, she continued: "That's a funny name."

Judy grinned.

\- I must have imagined it all.

"Nick," Judy explained, feeling the hairs, which had just risen on her neck, returning down.

\- I was the same only worse if that was what was bothering her but surely everything changes the way they look at it but maybe not anymore people have their ways and that's okay I just have to keep being me and showing there wrong and he can keep being him and everyone can keep being everyone

"Nick, that's a good name. My grandson is called Nick."

"Oh really," she said, with genuine enthusiasm (she'd found herself drawn to the name itself). "I'll be sure to tell him."

She laughed, with her slow and deep laugh, charmed by this Bunny's naïve and kind worldview.

Mrs. Marley had actually managed to speed up slightly, since the Nick discussion, and the pair had reached the door. This had, however, flown right over the head of Judy, who had returned to her thoughts of Nick, and was chatting on autopilot.

"Thank you so much, dear," Mrs. Marley said, as Judy brought the groceries into the building, "But I can get it into my apartment. It is right beside the elevator."

\- Turtles think about everything it seems no not all I'm sure but Mrs. Marley is so wise and works it all out to make her life as smooth as possible

"Are you sure that's alright?"

"Absolutely, you enjoy your night. I'm sure you will."

"Thank you, Mrs. Marley. I hope sure you do, too. I mean, I sure hope you do too!"

The elderly turtle grinned again, which remained unseen by Judy, who had turned and hoped her reddened face had not been seen, as she went through the door.

\- that breeze is just so nice the sound of it floating through all of the alleyways I wonder how much time that took come on now phone don't get stuck in my pocket oh okay well that's another five minutes maybe I can walk to the top of the road and back and when I bump into him I'll say that

"Well hey there, the cute little carrot has gone tomato; what's got you so embarrassed?" she heard to her right, and felt a smirk working its way across her face.

\- Of course he would appear now


End file.
